Perfect isn't easy
by lololo9
Summary: When Hungary, the manliest nation ever known, is dragged along to be 'girli-fied' by the flamboyant Poland, will she survive? Or come looking drop dead amazing?


**(( Another Songfic/Oneshot written by me and the lovely moon-godess1, who doesn't have a fanfic but feel free to check her out on Da. We wrote this together and she has given me permission to post this on here as well. Anyway, enjoy! ))**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the song 'Perfect isn't easy' **

Elizaveta sniffled softly as she crouched by a river, a few meters away from her own home. She had tears running down her face that she tried to wipe away but they just kept coming. "This sucks... This sucks balls.'' She muttered, wiping her nose with her sleeve and hugged her knees tighter. She had been trying for weeks to get Roderich's attention by acting more tomboyish then usual but if anything, he had just been ignoring her all the more and even when she had gained his attention for any space of time he had just given her a really weird look and then pranced off with his nose in the air.

Felik was out for a walk, after a two hour shopping spree, he decided he could use a break. Why was he out on a shopping spree? Well, the clothing he had in his closet was, like, so last century ago! And Felix was one to keep up with trends, as he clenched his beloved shopping in his hands, he began to head home. That was until he heard the faint sound of sobbing; Felix raised an eyebrow and went to investigate. When he came to the source, he found someone he recognized as 'that, like girl-boy Hungarian' Felix shot her a small smile. "Like, hey girl!"

Elizaveta jumped when she heard someone shuffling up the path by the river, interrupting her little pity party and she looked down at the ground, hoping that they would just pass her by. Unfortunately luck, and love, were just not on her side today as the person wandered up to her. ''H-Hey Feliks...'' She mumbled, running a hand through her tangled hair as she tried to free it so it could hide her tears.

Felix placed his shopping bags down beside of him, He couldn't help but notice the poor Hungarian was in quiet a state. Felix let out a short sigh "Well, I guess, I like, got some time to spear" Felix sat opposite Hungary, with his eyebrow slightly raised "So, like, what's got you down and junk?" Felix questions, a part of him just wanted something to gossip about but a different part of him was genuinely concerned about Hungary.

Elizaveta slumped down onto her ass, her green eyes dulled but the rest of her face was hidden by her knees that she was hugging close to her chest. "I've tried so hard to get Roderich's attention but he doesn't notice me at all...'' She mumbled softly. Hard as may have been to believe, but Elizaveta did have a few... self-image issues. She felt the need to hide her body behind bulky military clothes even after all the years that she had spent in flowing dresses and her hair never seemed to be right. It was either tangled or messy or even greasy! It just never stopped!

Felix put a thoughtful hand onto his chin before, giving a shrug "well, can you, like, blame him?" Felix replied bluntly, he then proceeded to walk over to Elizaveta and gently take a small piece of her hair "for starters, your hair. It's like a total mess" Felix then moved in front of the girl his arms crossed over his chest, as he looked her up and down "and like, your always wearing, that green military outfit. Didn't you know? Military was, like, so world war two!" Felix flipped his hand in a sassy manor, rolling his eyes slightly, If you didn't have Felix's sense of fashion, you had no fashion. That's how Felix saw it!

Elizaveta glared half-heartedly at her friend when he pointed out things that she was so self-conscious about so bluntly, sniffling softly as the words caused her chest to hurt. "Way to be blunt Feliks..." She muttered. "I don't have a lot of dresses or stuff like that and I don't really have a lot of time to spend on my hair so I just leave it down or tie it up and that's it.'' She explained, letting her legs go and folding her arms in front of her chest sulkily. He had no right to go around pointing out things that people were really sensitive about, especially when the person had just been crying for Pete's sake!

Felix, gave the girl a half smile "you, like, don't say!" Felix, shook his head. He then proceeded to grab the girl by her arm and pull her up "hmm~" Felix studied the Hungarian for a while, before a huge smile spread on his face "well, you're like, not a lost cause, just, like, more of a hopleess one..." Felix nodded "then it's settled!" he decided, he would help the Hungarian with her 'Austrian' problem, how? by giving her the best makeover he ever gave "I've decided I'm going to help you~"  
Elizaveta gave the cross-dresser a blank look and yelped when she was grabbed by the arm and pulled onto her feet. ''Feliks... I don't like that look in your eye.'' She said cautiously, feeling very unnerved by what could have possibly been going through the Polish boys head. ''What do you mean, 'hopeless'?'' She asked but was completely ignored, again. ''You... You're what?'' She asked, not completely believing what she was hearing.

Feliks eye's glinted mischievously, he always wanted to give Elizaveta a 'new look' the boy-ish look, just wasn't working out. Besides, Feliks wasn't one to pass over a makeover opportunity! especially to someone who needed a 'makeover' "It's, like what I said!" Feliks smirked pointing to the Hungarian, with a confident smile on his face "Like, by the time I'm done with you, that Austria won't know what hit him!" Feliks grabbed a hold of Elizaveta's hand and began dragging her along, not forgetting to pick  
up his shopping along the way.

Elizaveta grimaced to herself as Feliks pulled her along relentlessly, wandering if it was worth knocking Austria out just so that he wouldn't have to see what abomination that the polish nutcase was sure to turn her into. ''Feliks. I will bet you lunch that even you couldn't turn me into... uh... whatever you think would work.'' She challenged as she was hauled along by the hand, she adored Feliks but sometimes he was clearly delusional. This being one of those times and she had to wonder how poor Lithuania put up with his insanity. It was just inhuman to even think about it, let along try and solve it. Then again... it made sense why the Pole was the only person who had no fear of Russia.

Feliks stopped in his tracks, he turned and let out a small chuckle at what Elizaveta had said. "Lizzy, like, trust me~ the look im going to give you, is, like, Guaranteed to win back that Austrian of yours!" Feliks winked at Elizaveta, she had no idea what Feliks had in store for her. Feliks was an expert in these kind of things, I mean he's had lots of practice. Heck he even forc- uh, convinced Toris to let Feliks give him a makeover~ well, it was to bad for Toris that Feliks specialized in 'woman makeovers~' Feliks had to admit it was a wayyyyy, better look for him though~ "and if it doesn't, someone else, is like, bound to notice~!" Feliks added, though he had full confidence in what he was about to do. He had no idea why Elizaveta was getting so worried about.

Elizaveta rolled her eyes at her friend in sheer disbelief, rubbing her forehead with her free hand. ''You are insane.'' She muttered, knowing that she was clearly and utterly done-for now. ''I want him back but... I don't want to look like an idiot.'' She said, letting herself be pulled along back up the path that she had come from earlier. She had never felt more sympathy for Toris then now and she had been there when Ivan had... yeah. She didn't want to think about what that vodka sucking bastard had put her and the rest of the 'satellite nations', as Ivan had called them, through. ''Uhh... Who on earth would notice me? You know me Feliks. I'm the tomboy of the word and I have Belarus to compete with. Belarus for fudge's sake! What man would notice me if I suddenly up and changed my look.'' She asked, feeling a little odd for venting to her friend.

Feliks seemed to go of in his own world, especially when it came to things like this. However, he wasn't so far gone he didn't hear poor Elizaveta's worries. "Like, why do you think you haven't gotten him in the first place?" Feliks question's, referring to what Elizaveta had said about 'not wanting to look like an idiot' Feliks however, couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the poor girl, after she tried so hard to gain the mans affection and had it thrown back in her face, yeah. It may not of seemed like it but Feliks was listening to Elizaveta. "Uh, isn't she like, obsessed with Ivan? no competition there!" Feliks waved his hand obviously referring to Natalia "and like, it's worth a shot, I mean. You have potential, he's, like bound to notice you. So don't worry! like, after all, you have me to help you out!" Feliks said brightly. Almost arriving back to his place and just as well, too. His arms were getting pretty tired.

Elizaveta sighed, surrendering to her batshit insane friend's whims as she was yanked all the path. "Alright, Alright, point taken.'' She muttered to his back, trying not to think of this as being utterly mad but instead... oh who was she kidding? This was utterly mad! Though she had learned through experience. No-one. Said. No. To Feliks. It was near-suicide to even contemplate that idea. "She is...'' She muttered in reply, rubbing at her head with her free hand. ''Somehow... that is not comforting.'' She said, giving a loud yelp she was suddenly pulled into the Polish man's house and whirled into his bedroom, her cheeks flaming at the amount of pink and fluffy-ness and all round girliness surrounding her!

The rest of the 'walk' to Feliks house, pretty much consist of Feliks blabbering about his new cloths and telling Elizaveta what she will be wearing. Once arriving at his house, Feliks let out a small, happy sigh as soon as he got through the door of his house. He only released Elizaveta's hand when he was in the safety of his room. Feliks eyes shone brightly, surrounded by pink decor and a closet full of rainbows, which could be described as the clothing in his closet. "Okay!" Feliks suddenly turned to Elizaveta, not even giving the poor girl a chance to settle down and get used to the room. That's if her eyes haven't already puked rainbows, but that's not the point. Right now, Feliks knew he had a lot to work with, it wasn't going to be easy, and more of a challenge and Feliks liked a challenge.

Elizaveta had zoned out for the most of the way home, blocking out Feliks' nonsensical nattering easily after years of blocking out Gilbert's rants and raves about how he was the greatest and most awesome thing to hit the earth since the comet that created the moon. As you can expect, she had had plenty of practice ignoring people when their speech dissolved into what her mind called 'White Noise'. She rubbed at her eyes when there was a flash of pink and rainbows that made her eyes water uncontrollably. "And just when I thought you couldn't have gone anymore insane... You just have to prove me wrong.'' She remarked, looking at Feliks and suddenly having the mad urge to run for her life.

Feliks crossed his arms, pouting slightly "like, what's that supposed to mean!" he scowled a little, obviously not getting what Elizaveta was implying. He moved to the closet and opened it up, he moved aside, giving Elizaveta full view of his clothing. He smiled proudly "Well, like, what do you think?" he questioned, musing over what would look best (*In his opinion*) on Elizaveta. He then turned to her, his arms folded "well, like, don't just stand there!" he exclaimed throwing his arms into the air. "We have work to do!" Feliks began rummaging through a draw, moving from one place to another. Pulling out clothing, make-up, he had so much of the stuff his floor was beginning to look like a rainbow!

Feliks grabbed a hold of Elizaveta's arm and the girl onto a chair, in-front of a rather large mirror, he then proceeded to circle the girl, sort of like a vulture keeping an eye out for dead prey, he then shook his head-

"Girl, we've got work to do"

-Feliks picked up a strand of Elizaveta's hair and dropped it-

"It means exactly what you think it means.'' She remarked in reply, following Feliks over to his closet and her jaw dropped. "T-Th-This is mad! Not even Roderich has this much!" She exclaimed in utter shock, pointing a shaky hand at the absolute ocean of clothes that had been stuffed into the walk in wardrobe. She looked at the clothes that the other had picked up and for a moment was struck dumb at the sight of them. It only lasted a moment before she had thrown her head back, laughing madly at the other's taste. "Fe-Feliks, I can get Feliciano into my old dresses but there is no power on this earth that would-WHOA!" She was cut off when she was yanked over and sat down in a chair before a massive mirror.

-He continued singing, as he pointed to a nearby, lipstick, by Elizaveta-

"Pass me the lipstick, would you?" -He sang, moving in-front of Elizaveta- It seemed every word the girl said wasn't being heard, by Feliks-

"Perfect isn't easy

But you'll do~"

-She reached over and passed the lipstick over to the Pole, waiting for to perform some kind of miracle on her.

''When one knows the world is watching, one does what one must''

-She sang along, tapping her fingers on her lap-

-Feliks stood back a little, admiring the shoes he choose-

"See how the beauty shows"

-Feliks was beginning to see a difference in the girl; however, she wasn't done yet-

-She rolls her eyes good-naturedly at her friend, rolling back her trouser legs for him to slip the shoes onto her feet-

''Sometimes it's too much for even me''

-Before she had definitely had reservations but now... she didn't mind as much-

-Feliks gave a small nod, as he pulled her back to her feet-

"But when all the world says, "Yes"

As Feliks knew they would, when he was done with her~-

-Elizaveta giggled as she was pulled onto her feet, standing surprisingly daintily for anyone who knew her-

''Then who am I to say ''No''?

-Feliks, smiled brightly. Throwing out random outfits from the closet, until he found the perfect one-

"Don't ask yourself to strut like a show girl"

No, girl, you need help from a pro"

-He thrust the dress into her hands, ushering her to get changed-

-She looked at the soft, violet shaded dress that a wide black ribbon around the middle and grinned, letting him push her into a dressing room-

''Not a single flaw~''

-She giggles madly as she comes out with a theatrical flourish and let's herself be pulled in front of a mirror-

''La la la la~. Perfection becomes me~''

-Feliks, clapped his hands together. Proud of what he had accomplished-

"No rivals. No baffles!"

''Your beauty unleashed!"

-She spins around until she gets dizzy and pulls him over the his balcony, throwing open the door and pulling him out-

''Yeah!''

-She cheered, looking at three certain nations who couldn't believe their eyes-

''Jarred rock, hard stock~''

-Feliks grinned, as he spotted the trio. Who's eyes practically fell out of their heads!-

"So classic and classy!"

-Feliks spun her around, making her dress spin up-

-She giggled madly as the three of them practically leaped over walls to get to below the balcony, Prussia and France clambering over each other to get a better view of her while Spain just looked stupefied-

''We're not talking Lassie! And Ah! Ah! Ooo... Though' many covet my bone and bowl''

-A frying pan appeared in her hand and she swung it menacingly-

"They're barking up the wrong tree!"

-Feliks sweatdropped, as he pulled her back slightly. All that work would be ruined if she got into a fight-

"You pretty pups all over the city. You have their hearts~"

-Elizaveta smiled at him, kicking out her leg teasingly that made both France and Prussia drool at the sight as they had somehow climbed up and were holding onto the railing for dear life-

''And they have my pity~!''

-Feliks nodded, as he shook his head at the boys-

"Pretty is nice but still

It's just pretty"

-Elizaveta grinned wider at him and took hold of both his hands, swinging him around with her-

''Perfect, my dears...''

-Feliks laughed as he was spun around-

"Are we~"

-She laughs madly until she gets so dizzy that she falls down, giggling as she brings Feliks with her-

-Feliks laughed along with her, not even caring that he got pulled down. He was proud of the both of them, I mean, how can you go wrong with Feliks helping you?-


End file.
